Wonderful Love
by RaikaAkane
Summary: hanya tentang kisah cinta mereka yang indah dan manis. Sehun/Luhan, Suho/Lay, EXO fanfiction. Yaoi. warning NC.


Author : dflei

Cast : sulay, hunhan :3

Gendre : romance, little bit humor.

**WARNINGGGGG! : YAOI! BOY X BOY! BOYS LOVE! NC!**

BRAKKK

Seseorang sedang mendobrak pintu kelas tersebut membuat sang penghuni kelas terkejut sambil menatap Luhan, termasuk dosennya yang sedang mengajar.

Luhan–_orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi_— biasanya tidak terlambat ke universitasnya. Luhan adalah mahasiswa yang teladan, menaati tata tertib di universitas. Apalagi _terlambat_? Luhan tidak pernah melakukannya. Namun dengan hari ini ia berbeda.

"Luhan... kau terlambat 5 menit di pelajaranku" ujar Park _seongsaengnim_ menatap Luhan tajam

"m-maaf sam, aku bangun kesiangan"

"Baiklah aku maaf kan dan juga kau memang pertama kali terlambat. Silahkan duduk di bangkumu" setelah Park _seongsaengnim_ mengatakan itu, beliau kembali melanjutkan acara mengajarnya yang sempat tertunda.

Luhan pun berjalan menuju bangkunya, namun cara berjalan luhan agak tidak normal—_atau seperti biasanya_—. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan di bagian pantatnya membuat sebagian siswa disana menatapnya heran, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing *tidak memerhatikan di depan kah?-_-*

Setelah Luhan duduk di bangkunya, ia kembali meringis pelan. Namun setelah itu ia pun memerhatikan Park seongsangnim menjelaskan materi yang ada di buku.

.

TRINGGGG TRINGGG TRINGGGGG

"haahhh.. akhirnya" para siswapun terbebas dari Park seongsangnim yang membosankan-_-

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay kemudian mendekati bangku Luhan dan ingin menanyakan sesuatau kepadanya.

"Luhan?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Luhan?"

"..."

"Deer Han?" ujar Yixing melambaikan tangannya.

"..."

BRAKK

"YA! LUHAN! RUSA HUTAN! KAUTULI ATAU APA HAH!" Yixing yang kesal dengan Luhan akhirnya memukul mejanya. Untung saja tidak ada seseorang di kelasnya, hanya mereka berdua.

"eoh aku? Kenapa dengan ku?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah innocent.

"aku tadi memanggilmu! Tapi tidak kau tanggapi" -_-Yixing pun memasang wajah datarnya.

"maafkan aku Yixing-ah. Aku tidak tahu hehehe" Luhan hanya nyengir *-_-* "ada apa?" lanjutnya

"eoh! Iya aku hampir lupa-_- begini, kau tau tempat atau taman yang indah mungkin?"

"Sungai Han?"

"tidak tidak! Aku sudah sering kesana dan hey! Itu nama belakangmu"

"kekeke kau benar. Bagaimana kalau Namsan Tower?"

"Tower?! Aku tidak suka ketinggian! Yang lain saja"

"Danau Ilsan?"

"maksudmu yang berada di kota Goyang itu? Aku tidak pernah kesana sebelumnya"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi untuk apa kau kesana?"

"eum.. itu.. rahasia" ujar Yixing membuat wajahnya memerah.

'untuk menemui Kim Junmyun yang sangat aku rindukan kekekeke' batin Yixing

"kenapa memakai rahasia segala! Aku ini sahabatmu" Luhan pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "tapi kenapa kau... ah~ aku tau" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk.

"a-apa?" Yixing bergidik ngeri menatap Luhan seperti itu.

"pasti kau menemui seseorang kan? Iyakan?" ujar luhan menaikkan alisnya dan tentu saja masih mengeluarkan smirk yang mengerikan—_menurut Yixing_—

"aishh.. apasih!" kemudian Yixing menepuk bahu Luhan pelan

"aku rasa pernah melihat kekasih mu itu Xing, kalau tidak salah badannya pendek sedikit dari mu kan ya."

"Ya! Meskipun begitu dia tetap kekasih ku tau!" Kemudian lelaki manis itu mendeathglare Luhan, namun Luhan tak takut dengan deathglarenya dan malah tertawa renyah.

"aku hanya bercanda Xing" ujar luhan sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi 'V'

"aku juga tidak menganggapnya serius kok"

Yixing pun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Luhan.

"by the way, kenapa ketika kau masuk kekelas tadi cara berjalanmu sedikit...rrr aneh?"

"a-aneh bagaimana?" ujar luhan gugup.

'jangan sampai ketahuan si _Unicorn_ berdimple ini! AAAA' batin luhan menjerit. *a : kau lupa dengan kata-katamu luhan? Tidak ada rahasia di antara sahabat/?-_- luhan : ah itu.. aku khilaf deh._.*

"kenapa gugup Luhan? Apakah kau ada menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku eoh?" Yixing menatap Luhan mengintrogasi.

"haaah.. baiklah aku ceritakan"

'kenapa aku tidak pandai berbohong?! AAAAAAA ;A; tapi tidak ada salahnya bercerita ke _Unicorn_ ini kekeke' batin Luhan mengeluarkan smirknya kembali, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah seperti semula.

"begini..."

**_Flashback_**

_Sehun mulai mempercepat genjotannya "anhh ahh ahh se–hunn ahh ahhh hun–nie ahh ah lebih cephattt..." desah luhan sambil memejamkan matanya karena merasakan nikmat. Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotan juniornya, tangan sehun mengelus kedua nipple Luhan._

_"baby... aku sedikit lagi klimaks" ucap Sehun sambil memelintir kedua nipple Luhan._

_"anhhh a–ku jugaa.."_

_CROT_

_Cairan mereka tumpah bersama sama. Luhan memuncratkan cairannya ke kasur Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sendiri memuncratkan cairannya di hole Luhan. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan juniornya dari hole Luhan mengakibatkan cairan Sehun meluber ke paha putih Luhan. _

_Tiba-tiba junior Sehun menegang lagi dan mendekatkan juniornya ke arah Luhan, membuat sang uke menatap sayu kepada junior besar Sehun ini. "baby~ manjakan dia" Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah._

_Tangan Luhan memegang junior Sehun itu dengan ragu ragu, ia mengocokkannya pelan membuat Sehun sedikit mendesah "ohh lebihh cepatt eunghh" dengan cepat Luhan mengocok junior sehun itu dengan tangannya yang agak mungil._

_"Luhan kulumm ahh" tanpa disuruh kedua kali, Luhan mengulum kepala junior sehun *ingat! Baru kepala!* sesekali mengecupnya dan memutar-mutar lidahnya di lubang kecil itu. Kemudian Luhan memaju mundurkan pelan kepalanya sambil mengulum setengah dari junior Sehun yang terbilang besar itu._

_Kuluman Luhan semakin cepat membuat Sehun melayang untuk ketiga kalinya. Namun Luhan merasakan junior sehun di dalam mulutnya semakin membesar menandakan Sehun akan mengeluarkan cairan lengketnya itu._

_"ahh baby~ mulutmu hangat sekali ahh ahh ahh"_

_Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat di mulut Luhan membuat juniornya kadang sampai ke pangkal tergorokan Luhan mengakibatkan sang uke tersedak._

_"baby aku sampai ohhh"_

_CROT_

_Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya sangat banyak di mulut luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun mencium Luhan untuk membagi cairannya. "mmhh" Luhan sedikit mendesah karena Sehun sedang memainkan lidahnya kembali._

_Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan untuk menormalkan nafasnya sehabis bercinta._

_"Sehunnie, aku lelah"_

_"Tidurlah Hyung" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan._

_._

_Terdengar suara alarm Handphone Luhan yang terus berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Luhan yang sedang tidur merasa terusik dengan bunyi itu, dia mengambil handphonenya dan segera mematikan alarm tersebut. Luhan mengucek matanya sambil menerjapkan pelan._

_Luhan memindahkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk tubuh polosnya. Ia kemudian mengeliat dan menguap. Luhan ingin bangun tiba-tiba rasa nyeri di holenya mulai meyerang._

_"kenapa sakit sekali hole ku" gumamnya pelan. "apakah Sehun sangat buas malam tadi?" lanjutnya._

_"ya! Sehun! Bangun!" ujar Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun._

_"eughh.. aku masih ngantuk" Sehun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut._

_"Sehun! Kau hari ini sekolah! Dan aku akan kuliah pagi hari ini!" Luhan sangat gereget dengan tingkah Sehun._

_"ASTAGA! Sudah jam 9! Tinggal sejam lagi!" luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian ingin menuju ke kamar mandi "akhh s-sakit" namun holenya masih sangat perih akibat bergulat semalam._

_Sehun yang mendengar itu pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membantu Luhan berjalan._

_"Kau yakin hyung akan pergi kuliah hari ini?"_

_"tentu Sehun, aku hari ini ada test hahhh. Dan kau? Kenapa tidak sekolah?"_

_"aku hari ini sedang libur hyung."_

_"oh begitu."_

_._

_Setelah Sehun dan Luhan sudah rapi. Sehun kemudian mengantarkan Luhan ke universitasnya menggunakan mobilnya._

_"ahhh! 10 menit lagi masuk kelas! Bagaimana ini ;A;"_

_"tenang hyung nanti akan sampai juga"_

**_Di perjalanan_**

_"kenapa harus macet segala! YA AMPUN"_

_Sementara Luhan sedang menggerutu tak jelas, Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan seperti itu._

_._

_"ah! Akhirnya sampai" ujar Luhan senang. Tapi selangkah kemudian hole nya nyeri lagi ."akhh"_

_"Luhannie? Bagaimana dengan pantatmu itu eum? Apakah kau bisa berjalan?"_

_"jangan khawatir Sehun! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku terlambat..5 menit"_

_Saat Sehun hendak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan langsung lari dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melesat pergi dari universitas itu._

**_Flashback end_**

"jadi begitu.. Xing" ucap Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"aku tidak meyangka Anak SMA ternyata mesum juga. Ckckck" Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dan kau Xing? Kapan akan melakukannya eum?" tanya Luhan menggoda.

"k-kau bicara apasih" Luhan melihat pipi Yixing yang memerah hanya terkekeh.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan seks dengan kekasihmu, awalnya akan sakit tapi lama kelamaan kau akan menikmatinya juga.. Xing"

"ah sudah lah jangan membahasnya lagi! Ayo kekantin!" Yixing pun segera menarik Luhan ke kantin karena perutnya sudah berbunyi abstrak/?

.

**20.00 KST**

BRAKK

"hahhh lelahnya" gumam Yixing sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tempatnya tinggal.

'ah! Aku ingat! Aku ingin mengajak Junmyun Hyung jalan-jalan nanti fufufu~' batin Yixing.

Tiba-tiba handphone Yixing bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk.

**From : Junmyunnie Hyung**

**Xingie~ apakah besok kau sibuk?^^**

**.**

**To : Junmyunnie Hyung**

**Tidak. Memangnya kenapa hyung?**

**.**

**From : Junmyunnie Hyung**

**Baguslah! Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan di kota ****_Goyang_****, Bagaimana?**

**To : Junmyunnie Hyung**

**Wah! Kebetulan sekali, aku mau! Bagaimana kita bertemunya di Danau Ilsan? Katanya pemandangan disana sangat indah! Dan.. aku merindukan mu hyung kekeke**

**From : Junmyunnie Hyung**

**Aku juga merindukanmu Xingie~ besok aku tunggu jam 09.00 ****_maybe_****? kekeke**

Setelah Yixing membaca pesan terakhir itu, akhirnya mata Yixing pun terpejam menuju _dreamland._ Bersama Junmyun mungkin?

.

.

**TRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"eungh.." Yixing menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Mematikan alarm dan dilihatnya jam yang tertera di Handphonenya.

**08.30 KST**

"astaga! Aku terlambat!" Dia segera merapikan tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Yixing segera memakai pakaian, dan berdandan-_maksudku berdandan ala lelaki_/?-

'Selesai' batin Yixing

Lihatlah penampilan Yixing saat ini, Kemeja kotak-kotak yang pas dengan tubuhnya, celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya, serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan menambah kesan _cool_ Yixing.

Yixing segera menuju _Halte Bus_. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ke taman danau _Ilsan_, agak jauh dari tempat _apartement_nya saat ini. Bus berhenti di depan Yixing. Segera Yixing masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Setelah didapatkannya, kepala Yixing menoleh ke luar jendela Bus, dan dia mulai memikirkan...

_Kim Junmyun_

Yixing senyum senyum sendiri memikirkannya, _namja_ yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya 1 bulan yang lalu memiliki senyum bak malaikat, berhati lembut dan... Tampan. Oh.. Yixing, jangan gila karenanya.

Tiba-tiba _Smartphone_ Yixing berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

**_Junmyunnie Hyung Calling_**

Yixing segera mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

_"Halo Yixing!"_

"Halo juga _Hyung,_ kau dimana eum?"

_"aku sedang berada ditaman yang kau janjikan sayang.. kau juga dimana?"_

Yixing terkekeh

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan _Hyung_, sebentar lagi mungkin sampai"

_"Baguslah kalau begitu.."_

Hening sejenak

"_Hyung_.._ Bogoshippo_" ujarnya lirih.

_"Nado Yixing"_

_"Yixing? Aku matikan ya?" _ lanjutnya lagi.

"ya _Hyung"_

_Tuut tuut tuut_

Yixing menghela nafas panjang, dan tak terasa tujuannya sekarang sudah sampai.

.

**_Danau Ilsan_**

Yixing telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia terpana dengan pemandangan di depan matanya sekarang. Danau buatan yang dibangun di area seluas 1.157.100 m2 . belokasi di kota metropolitan _Goyang_. Info yang Yixing dengar dari temannya—_Baekhyun_— di taman ini akan diadakan pertunjukkan Sulap yang disebut Pertunjukan Spektakuler Air Mancur _Musical_ Taman Danau _Ilsan_. Wow! Yixing ingin menantikan pertunjukannya!

Yixing kemudian mulai mencari _namja_ yang menggangu pikirannya tadi. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan sesekali kekiri, kadang Yixing juga menggerutu tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba—

GREB

—sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Yixing "Xingie"panggilnya. deru nafasnya mulai menggelitiki leher Yixing membuat... "_Hyung_! Geli.."

Yixing merindukan sosok malaikat ini yang tidak bertemu selama seminggu. Uh!

Junmyun mulai menampikan smirk mesumnya dan tentunya Yixing tidak melihat itu karena Junmyun di belakang punggung Yixing.

"Yixing.. bogoshippo eum.." Junmyunpun menjilat leher putih Yixing dan membuat sang empuya sedikit mendesah.

"ahh.. h-_hyung_ jangan disiniihh eunghh"

"Jadi? Kau mau dimana kita melakukannya?" ujar Junmyun menaikkan alisnya sambil menampilkan smirk yang membuat sang kekasih–Yixing— mulai merona.

"A-apa?" ujar Yixing gugup dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia ingin melakukannya tapi ia sedikit ragu dengan hal itu,ia jadi ingat perkataan temannya—Luhan— di universitas '_Jika kau ingin melakukan seks dengan kekasihmu, awalnya akan sakit tapi lama kelamaan kau akan menikmatinya juga_' dan ia mulai sedikit berfantasi yang iya-iya dengan Junmyun tapi langsung di tepis pikirannya itu jauh jauh.

"btw, _hyung_? Bagaimana kalau malam kita menonton pertunjukkan di taman ini?"

"eh? Tentu saja"

.

"wah! Tadi itu sangat indah! Apalagi air mancurnya itu hyung" ujar Yixing senang. Junmyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Yixing di depannya saat ini.

CUP

Yixing membeku.

Junmyun menciumnya... Di pipi.

Ya. Hanya **dipipi**.

Karena Junmyun ingin mencium pipi Yixing yang berdimple itu.

'Manis' batin Junmyun.

.

.

Di mobil, Yixing mulai merasakan hawa mesum di sekitarnya. tiba-tiba, Junmyun mulai mendekati dirinya dan Yixing menatap horror lelaki mesum di depannya ini. Dengan sigap Yixing mulai menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tidak sekarang! _Hyung_"

"Tapi _Unicornku_ sayang.."

"No! Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengemudi nanti"

Ck. Junmyun berdecih, ia pun segera mengemudiakan mobilnya sampai ke apartement nanti.

Hening. Hanya suara mobil berlalu lalang dijalanan kota _Goyang_ saat itu.

"Yixing?"

"apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"oh? Tidak apa-apa"

Hening menyelimuti lagi. Uh!

.

Mereka telah sampai di apartement Junmyun yang terbilang mewah itu. Fasilitas disini sangat lengkap mulai dari tempat tidur, dapur, kamar mandi dan lainnya. Tidak hanya itu cat dindingnya pun terbilang natural dan menyejukkan mata bila yang melihatnya.

"_Hyung_? Aku mau mandi sebentar ya?"

"ah silahkan Yixing"

Tiba-tiba

"Tunggu!"

Tinggal selangkah lagi Yixing menuju kamar mandi. Dan ternyata Junmyun memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing heran.

"apa kau tidak membawa baju ganti?"

"aku membawanya, kenapa?"

"eum tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja" Junmyun pun melenggang pergi dari kamarnya.

'Dasar' batin Yixing sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Yixing melihat Junmyun mengutak atikkan remote control Tvnya dengan kasar. ia pun mendekati Junmyun

"kau kenapa?"

"eoh? Tidak ada channel yang seru! Jadi aku..." Junmyun membalikkan badannya dan ada pemandangan yang ughh.. membuat wajah Junmyun memerah.

'Oh! Tidak! Junmyun tidak sekarang! Tahan sebentar!' batin Junmyun.

Yixing pun melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Junmyun sekarang.

"_Hyung_?" ujar Yixing sambil menggoyangkan bahu sang kekasih

Sontak Fantasi Junmyun berbuat yang iya-iya pun memudar. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"t-tidak apa apa" Junmyun pun membalikan badannya ke arah TV dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Bagaimana tidak penampilan Yixing sekarang yang menggoda iman Junmyun?

Yixing sekarang memakai baju tanpa lengan sehingga menampilkan sebagian tubuhnya dan jangan lupa lehernya yang putih bersih itu. Junmyun ingin memakan leher itu sekarang juga!

Yixing hanya memakai celana yang selutut, dan oh! Bau harum tubuh Yixing pun tercium olehnya.

Junmyun melayang memikirkannya.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat bibir plum Yixing yang merah itu yang akan mendesah dan memanggil namanya nanti di atas ranjang. Junmyun ingin melahap bibir Plum yang merekah itu, ingin bertarung dengan lidah Yixing dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

Cuap cuap : saya masih pemula, maaf kalau ada kalimat yang berantakan.-. sbenarnya ni ff buatnya iseng iseng aja sih -_- gaada kerjaan jadi gini deh. Padahal mau bikin yang sedih sedih gitu tapi gagal-_- jadilah ceritanya gini._. rated M pula._. maap maap saya hentai ngedh /-\ sya gatau ya judulnya cocok atau nggak-_- kalo ada saran judul yang bagus bilang ke saya. chapter depan pasti ada SuLay anuan/? Tunggu aja deh ._.

Review ya~ :D


End file.
